bleachfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Yoruichi Shihōin
Yoruichi Shihōin (四楓院 夜一, Shihōin Yoruichi) ist die ehemalige Kommandantin der 2. Kompanie der Gotei 13 , sowie der ehemalige Leitrin der Onmitsukidō. Ihr Vizekommandant war Marenoshin Ōmaeda. Nachdem sie beide Positionen aufgegeben hat, arbeitet sie mit Kisuke Urahara und Tessai Tsukabishi zusammen, die im Urahara Shop in der Menschenwelt arbeiten. Aussehen Yoruichi Shihōin ist eine schlanke und gut ausgestattete Frau von durchschnittlicher Größe. Sie hat dunkle Haut, goldene Iris und lilanes Haar. Ihre Haare sind hüftlang und in einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden, mit kinnlangem Pony, der die Seiten ihres Gesichts umrahmt. Ihre Standardkleidung besteht aus einem schwarzen, rückenfreien, ärmellosen Unterhemd, einem orangefarbenen Over-Shirt mit zwei weißen Trägern an jeder Schulter, einer großen beigefarbenen Schärpe um die Hüfte und einer schwarzen Stretchhose mit einem braunen Schuhen. Sie trägt gelegentlich lange beigefarbene Handgelenk- und Beinwärmer, die jeweils durch Bänder gesichert sind. Siebzehn Monate nach Aizens Niederlage trägt Yoruichi ein kurzes Kleid, Armstulpen und oberschenkellange Stiefel. Anders als jede andere bekannte Shinigami kann sie sich für lange Zeit in eine kleine schwarze Katze verwandeln. In dieser Form hat sie eine unverwechselbare männliche Stimme und goldene Augen. Vor 110 Jahren, während ihrer Zeit als Kommandantin, trug sie die gleiche ärmellose und rückenfreie Onmitsukidō-Uniform, mit langen schwarzen Handgelenkschützern, die Soifon jetzt trägt, aber ein schwarzes Band um ihren Hals gebunden hatte. Sie trug einen langärmligen Kommandanten Haori . Ihr Haar war viel kürzer, geschnitten in einem Stil, der Soifons aktueller Frisur ähnlich war, aber ohne die Zöpfe. Zu einem früheren Zeitpunkt trug sie die weiße Onmitsukidō-Uniform des Korps. Persönlichkeit Yoruichi ist sehr intelligent und kennt sich aufgrund ihrer Vergangenheit als Kommandantin der 2. Kompanie gut mit den Vorgängen und Abläufen in der Soul Society aus. Obwohl sie von adeliger Abstammung ist, verhält sie sich nicht ihrem Stand entsprechend. Ein Beispiel findet sich bei ihrer ersten Begegnung mit Soifon, bei der sie Soifon befielt, sie ohne Höflichkeitsformen, wie Yoruichi-sama, anzusprechen. Außerdem verwandelt sie sich mehrmals vor Ichigo von ihrer Katzen- in ihre Menschengestalt, lediglich um seine Reaktion auf ihre Nacktheit zu sehen. Zudem entspricht ihre Sprechweise eher der, die ältere Personen in Japan verwenden. Yoruichi half zwar Chad und Orihime ihre Kräfte zu entdecken und hilft Ichigo sein Bankai zu erreichen, jedoch vermeidet sie es meist, selbst zu kämpfen, wenn es möglich ist. Eher hilft sie, nachdem ein Kampf beendet ist. Vergangenheit thumb|left|Yoruichi als Prinzessin der Shihōinfamilie. Yoruichi wuchs zusammen mit ihrem Freund Kisuke Urahara, der zusammen mit Tessai Tsukabishi ebenfalls im Anwesen der Shihōin lebte, in der Soul Society auf, wo sie und Urahara oft miteinander im geheimen Trainingssaal unter dem Sokyōkuhügel spielten. thumb|right|Yoruichi als Kommandantin der 2. Kompanie und der Onmitsukidō. Yoruichi war die Kommandantin der 2. Kompanie und der Onmitsukidō, zudem war sie das 22. Oberhaupt der Shihōinfamilie (天賜兵装番, tenshi heisōban), einer der vier Hochadelsfamilien und war die erste Frau in dieser Position. In all ihren Ämtern in der Soul Society erlangte sie großen Respekt und Achtung. Sie scheint zudem ein ganzes Stück älter als Byakuya Kuchiki zu sein, wobei ihr Alter bis jetzt nicht bekannt ist, denn sie bezeichnet ihn oft als Byakuya-chan oder Byakuya-boy, schon seit dieser ein Kind war. Sie ärgerte Byakuya gerne ein wenig und spielte mit ihm außerdem gerne fangen, gleichzeitig trainierte sie damit seine Shunpofähigkeiten. Da sie beide Oberhäupter einer der vier Hochadelsfamilien waren, kam Yoruichi auch gut mit Byakuyas Großvater, Ginrei Kuchiki aus. Zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Yoruichi noch Kommandantin der 2. Kompanie und der Onmitsukidō war, ernannte sie Soifon zu ihrer Leibwache und wurde für Soifon gleichzeitig Freundin und Lehrerin in einer Person . Durch ihr Training wurde Soifon Yourichis Nachfolgerin, sowohl als Kommandantin der Onmitsukidō als auch als Kommandantin der 2. Kompanie. Um die 110 Jahre vor Beginn der Bleach-Storyline empfahl sie, nachdem die bisherige Kommandantin der 12. Kompanie, Kirio Hikifune, in die Königliche Spezialgarde befördert worden war, ihren 3. Offizier Kisuke Urahara für diesen Posten. Sie half ihm auch, in diese neue Rolle hineinzufinden und später, als sie erfuhr, dass Urahara ohne vorher ihre Erlaubnis einzuholen in das Madennest gegangen war, kümmerte sie das nicht. thumb|left|Yoruichi, Tessai und Urahara müssen mit den Vizards fliehen. 9 Jahre danach (also 101 Jahre vor der Bleach-Storyline), als Urahara und Tessai wegen der Hollowfikation anderer Shinigami und dem Gebrauch verbotener Kidō-Sprüche in der Zentralkammer der 46 verurteilt werden sollten, tauchte Yoruichi maskiert dort auf und brachte die beiden Angeklagten in das geheime Trainingsareal unter der Sokyōku, wohin sie zuvor schon die Vizards und Uraharas neuen Gigai gebracht hatte. Dort sollte Urahara für alle von ihnen, außer Yoruichi, solche Gigais anfertigen, damit sie fliehen konnten. Da sie annahm, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit sei, bis es klar wurde, dass sie den Flüchtlingen geholfen hat, verließ sie die Soul Society ebenfalls. Damit ließ sie alle ihre Positionen und ihren Status hinter sich und wurde dieser enthoben. Später wurde ihr Schützling Soifon ihre Nachfolgerin. Handlung 1. Saga: Ersatzshinigami left|200px|thumb|Yoruichi trainiert Chad und Orihime In diesem Arc taucht Yoruichi nur in ihrer Katzenform auf. Als sie beim Urahara Shop ankommt, wird sie von Jinta Hanakari und Ururu Tsumugiya bemerkt, die Urahara und Tessai darauf aufmerksam machen, woraufhin ersterer Yoruichi stürmisch begrüßt und Tessai den beiden Kindern erklärt, dass Yoruichi die beste Freundin Uraharas sei. Im Folgenden leitet Yoruichi Orihime Inoue und Yasutora Sado bei ihrem Training an, das dazu dienen soll, dass diese ihre Fähigkeiten soweit weiterbilden, dass sie mit Ichigo in die Soul Society reisen können. Später führt Yoruichi sie durch das Dangai in die Soul Society. 2. Saga: Soul Society left|thumb|Yoruichi rettet Ichigo vor Byakuya Nachdem sie in Rukongai angekommen sind und Ichigo vergeblich versucht hat, durch die Vordertür ins Seireitei hereinzuspazieren, bringt Yoruichi sie zu ihrer alten Freundin, Kūkaku Shiba. Durch deren Blumen-Kranich-Kanone gelangen sie schließlich nach Seireitei. Jedoch werden sie direkt bei ihrer Ankunft getrennt und Yoruichi ist fortan allein unterwegs. Sie hat allerdings weiterhin ein Auge auf Ichigo und die anderen. So rettete sie ihn nach seinem Unentschieden mit Kenpachi Zaraki, dem Kommandanten der 11. Kompanie. right|thumb|Yoruichi trainiert Ichigo In dem Versteck, in das sie Ichigo gebracht hat, enthüllt Yoruichi zum erste Mal, dass sie eigentlich eine weibliche Shinigami ist, die sich in eine Katze verwandeln kann. Ichigo ist geschockt, wobei er sich offenbar mehr darüber aufregt, dass sie nackt ist, als über den Umstand, dass sie ihm die ganze Zeit über ihre wahre Identität vorenthalten hat. Ihr Gespräch wird durch das Reiatsu von Byakuya Kuchiki unterbrochen und Ichigo macht sich mit einem Fluggerät aus dem Shihōin-Familienbesitz auf zum Senzaikyū, um seinen Freunden zu helfen. Yoruichi folgt ihm. Yoruichi erreicht den Ort des Kampfes gerade noch rechtzeitig, um zu verhindern, dass Byakuya sein Shikai im Kampf gegen Ichigo freisetzt. Sie sagt, sie müssten sich zurückziehen und als Ichigo protestiert, schlägt sie ihn bewusstlos. Mit Ichigo im Schlepptau schafft sie es immer noch, Byakuya zu entkommen und zu ihrem Versteck zurückzukehren, allerdings vereinbart sie vorher mit ihm noch eine Waffenruhe von drei Tagen, denn in dieser Zeitspanne will sie Ichigo stark genug machen, damit er gegen Byakuya antreten kann. In den drei Tagen schaffte sie es tatsächlich, dass Ichigo sein Bankai erlernte. thumb|left|Meisterin und Schülerin stehen sich im Kampf gegenüber. Am Tag von Rukia Kuchikis Exekution leiht Yoruichi Ichigo das Shihōin-Tentōken, damit er fliegen kann. Yoruichi selbst begegnet später ihrer ehemaligen Schülerin Soifon im Kampf, die sie dafür hasst, dass Yoruichi sie einst ohne ein Wort verlassen hat. Soifon denkt, im Kampf könnte sie ihre Überlegenheit beweisen. thumb|right|Yoruichi hat Soifon besiegt. Nachdem Yoruichi ohne irgendwelche Mühe die von Soifon gerufenen Mitglieder des Straftrupps nur mit Hakuda besiegt hat, setzt die Kommandantin der 2. Kompanie ihr Shikai frei. Sie schafft es, Yoruichi einige Male mit Suzumebachi zu treffen und ihr nicht nur Wunden, sondern auch die Male zuzufügen, die einen sofort töten, wenn zwei an einer Stelle sind. Yoruichi schafft es allerdings, Soifon fast davonzulaufen, sodass sie nicht zu viele Treffer abbekommt. Um endgültig Schluss zu machen, wendet Soifon nun ihre Version des Shunkō an. Sie sagt, sie habe die Technik erst vor wenigen Tagen fertiggestellt und sie habe noch nicht einmal einen Namen, doch Yoruichi erwidert, dass Shunkō der Name sei und setzt es ihrerseits ein. Ihres ist dabei erkennbar fortgeschrittener als Soifons. Im entstehenden Kampf neutralisiert Yoruichi Soifons Technik und besiegt sie somit. Im Folgenden erinnert sich Soifon an ihre Vergangenheit mit Yoruichi. left|thumb|Yoruichi und Soifon versuchen Aizen aufzuhalten Nach ihrem Kampf hören Yoruichi und Soifon von Isane Kotetsu über den Verrat von Sōsuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru und Kaname Tōsen und sind mit die ersten, die auf dem Hügel der Sokyōku ankommen. Yoruichi stoppt dabei die Freisetzung von Aizens Zanpakuto und Soifon hält ihr Zanpakutō an seinen Hals. Ihr Versuch, ihn aufzuhalten, ist dennoch fruchtlos, da er und seine Verbündeten durch die Negación`gerettet werden. Später kehrt Yoruichi mit Ichigo und den anderen in die Welt der Lebenden zurück. 3. Saga: Bount right|thumb|Kisuke & Yoruichi erklären die Bount Yoruichi und Soifon verfolgen später die Bount, als klar wird, dass diese vorhaben, in die Soul Society einzudringen und Yoruichi ist es auch, die Ichigo rettet, als dieser nicht in der Lage ist, Jin Kariya zu besiegen. Außerdem rettete Yoruichi den Bount Gō Koga und brachte ihn zum Heim der Erschafferin der Bount, Ran'Tao, wo er geheilt wurde. 4. Saga: Arrancar thumb|200px|left|Yoruichi und Urahara kommen gegen die Arrancar zur Hilfe. Yoruichi und Urahara tauchen auf, um die im Kampf gegen den Espada Yammy Llargo Verletzten zu heilen und die in Karakura Town aufgetauchten Arrancar, Yammy Llargo und Ulquiorra Cifer zu besiegen. Yoruichi besiegt dabei Yammy scheinbar mühelos ohne Einsatz irgendwelcher Waffen oder Techniken. Nachher stellt sich heraus, dass sie mit Shunkō besser gefahren wäre, da sie sich während des Kampfes an der Hierro des Espada verletzt hat. Gegen Ende des Arcs bringt Yoruichi Orihime Inoue auf Wunsch von Kisuke Urahara in dessen Laden, damit Aizen kein Auge auf sie und ihre Fähigkeiten werfen kann. Dies ist allerdings schon geschehen und sie wird entführt. 6. Saga: Shūsuke Amagai Yoruichi hilft Soifon dabei, zu verstehen, was wirklich hinter den Ereignissen um die Kasumiōji-Familie steckt. Sie zeigt ihr eine Technik, die Urahara entwickelt hat, damit Soifon die Barriere um das Anwesen brechen kann. Später taucht sie vor Shūsuke Amagai auf und sagt ihm, dass er fehlgeleitet gewesen sei und die Wahrheit in den historischen Dokumenten ihrer Familie zu finden sei. Deicide Arc thumb|200px|left|Yoruichi greift Aizen mit ihrer neuen Aurüstung an. Als Kisuke und Isshin Aizen, der sich mit dem Hōgyoku vereint hat, kämpfen, griff aus dem Hinterhalt auch Yoruichi ins Geschehen ein. Zusammen schaffen sie es auch Aizen zu verwunden. Dafür hat sie an Händen und Füßen graue Schutz/Kampf-Ausrüstung angelegt, die Kisuke selbst entwickelt hat (was diese jedoch genaus sind ist noch nicht geklärt).Als sie Aizen ein zweites Mal attackieren will, warnt Urahara sie. Yoruichi kann knapp ausweichen, wird jedoch von Aizen getroffen wobei ein Fußschutz zerstört wird. Später wird auch noch ein Armschutz zerstört. Im Verlaufe des Kampfes hat sie auch Shunko eingesetzt, was von Aizen aber abgewehrt wurde. Durch die Vereitelung des letzten Angriffes von Yoruichi, Kisuke und Isshin durch Aizen wurde Yoruichi weggeschleudert. Danach lag sie bewusstlos auf einem Dach. Fähigkeiten Als Mitglied einer Hochadelsfamilie und ehemalige Kommandantin besitzt Yoruichi einen hohen spirituellen Druck und ist sehr bewandert in allen vier Shinigamikampfkünsten. Desweiteren ist sie clever und kann sehr gut erkennen, was genau in einer bestimmten Situation zu tun ist oder die Wahrheit hinter der Fassade erkennen. Sie ist eine fähige Führungsperson, da sie nicht nur einst die 2. Kompanie und die Onmitsukidō leitete, sondern Ichigo und seinen Freunden auch als Führer diente, als diese in die Soul Society eindrangen, um Rukia Kuchiki zu retten. Unter anderem hat sie auch verschiedene Techniken selbst entwickelt, wie zum Beispiel verschiedene Shunpoarten oder auch Shunkō. Eine weitere einzigartige Fähigkeit von ihr ist, dass sie sich in eine Katze verwandeln kann. In dieser Form, die anscheinend keinem Zeitlimit unterliegt, behält sie immer noch ihre spirituellen Kräfte und kann sich mit beachtlicher Geschwindigkeit fortbewegen, obwohl sie natürlich durch den Körper einer Katze begrenzt ist. Als ehemalige Leiterin des Straftrupps ist sie zudem eine hervorragende Attentäterin, die sich und ihre spirituellen Kräfte gut verbergen kann. Dadurch kann sie selbst so intuitive und starke Personen wie Sōsuke Aizen überraschen. Von den vier Shinigamikampfkünsten bevorzugt Yoruichi Hohō und Hakuda, in denen sie als hochrangige Koryphäe, wenn nicht sogar als Beste in diesen Gebieten, anerkannt ist und teilweise Kidō, obwohl sie auch im Zanjutsu bewandert ist. thumb|left|Yoruichi mit ihrem Zanpakutō Da sie Kommandantin war, beherrscht sie das Bankai und obwohl sie normalerweise den waffenlosen Kampf vorzieht, wurde in einem Flashback gezeigt, wie sie einen Huge Hollow mit einem einzigen Angriff ihres versiegelten Zanpakutōs erledigte. Dieses ähnelt einem Kodachi oder Wakizashi. Im Hakuda wird Yoruichi von manchen als die Beste angesehen, was angesichts ihrer Fähigkeiten in diesem Gebiet, die dazu genügen, ohne sichtbare Mühe 50 Onmitsukidō-Mitglieder zu besiegen und sie dazu befähigen, einem Espada beträchtlichen Schaden zuzufügen, nicht wirklich übertrieben ist. Zu ihrer Meisterschaft in dieser Shinigamikampfkunst tragen auch ihre körperliche Stärke, trotz ihrer schlanken Statur und ihr Aushaltevermögen bei. Erstere wurde unter anderem gezeigt, als sie mit einem bewusstlosen Ichigo auf dem Rücken vor Byakuya Kuchiki floh und den Espada Yammy Llargo sehr übel zurichtete, wobei sie auch von Ulquiorra Cifer als Gefahr anerkannt wurde. Letzteres wurde ebenfalls bei ihrem Kampf gegen Yammy offenbar, als sie trotz der Hierro des Espada ihn mit bloßen Händen und Füßen bekämpfte, auch wenn sie danach davon Verletzungen davontrug. Sie meinte jedoch, sie hätte diese komplett vermeiden können, wäre sie im Shunkōzustand gewesen. thumb|right|Shunko Dieser ist ein Teil ihrer ebenfalls gut herausgebildeten Kidōfähigkeiten. Beim Shunkō (瞬閧, Blitzschrei) wird Hakuda mit Kidō kombiniert. Die Technik wurde von Yoruichi selbst entwickelt, jedoch kam auch Soifon später zu dieser Technik, auch wenn Soifons Version noch unvollständig ist. Im Gegensatz dazu ist Yoruichis Version, die sie bereits vor 100 Jahren entwickelte, vollständig und außerdem ist die spirituelle Energie, die beim Einsatz dieser Technik Rücken und Arme des Nutzers umhüllt, sichtbar. Da bei Aktivierung von Shunkō die Kleidung an den umhüllten Stellen zerstört wird, existieren diese Stellung in der Kampfuniform der Onmitsukidō-Leiterin nicht. Shunkō kann unter anderem gegnerische Techniken neutralisieren, sowie dem Gegner bei Kontakt immensen Schaden zufügen. Zudem ist Yoruichis Kommentar nach ihrem Kampf mit Yammy zu entnehmen, dass es den entstehenden Schaden am Körper des Anwenders lindert. Yoruichis unbestrittene Meisterschaft im Hohō, also dem Gebrauch von Hochgeschwindigkeitsbewegungstechniken, wie Shunpō, wird unter anderem durch ihren Spitznamen "Blitzgöttin" (shunshin) ausgedrückt. Sie kann dabei so schnell werden, dass sie, ähnlich wie der Espada Zommari Rureaux, mehrere Nachbilder von sich hinterlassen kann, die sogar bluten können, als wären sie echt. Diese Nachbilder sind von solch guter Qualität, dass sie sogar Byakuya Kuchiki täuschen konnten, dem Yoruichi selbst einige fortgeschrittene Hohō-Techniken beigebracht hat. In diesem Bereich hat sie alle bestehenden Techniken gemeistert und sogar einige eigene entwickelt, so wie Utsusemi (空蝉; Zikade). Obwohl sie selbst sagte, dass sie außer Übung sei, konnte sie immer noch Byakuya entkommen, während sie den bewusstlosen Ichigo auf ihrem Rücken trug. Dabei konnte sie mehr als 300 Shunpōschritte machen, ohne zu ermüden. Desweiteren konnte sie sich im Kampf gegen Soifon zurückhalten und ihrer ehemaligen Schülerin fiel das Mithalten trotzdem nicht gerade leicht. Sie kann Shunpō auch in ihrer Katzenform anwenden, allerdings ist sie dann langsamer als Ichigo, der sie in einer Fillerepisode abhängen konnte, weswegen sie sich verwandeln musste. Beziehungen Ichigo Kurosaki left|thumb|Yoruichi badet mit Ichigo, in ihrer Katzenform, da es Ichigo sonst zu peinlich ist Das erste Mal als Ichigo auf Yoruichi trifft, spricht sie in ihrer Katzenform zu ihm und er wundert sich erheblich darüber, dass eine Katze sprechen kann. Nachdem er seinen ersten Schock überwunden hat und sie in der Soul Society angekommen sind, vertraut er ihr aber als ihrem Führer. Obwohl Ichigo nicht sehr oft Höflichkeitsformen verwendet, redet er Yoruichi immer mit Yoruichi-san''an und scheint auch sonst Respekt vor ihr zu haben. Dies könnte möglicherweise auch daran liegen, dass sie ihm bereits mehrmals das Leben gerettet hat. Als Yoruichi ihm später ihre wahre Gestalt zeigt, ist Ichigo total geschockt und versteht zuerst die Welt nicht mehr, doch kurze Zeit später legt sich das wieder. Ichigo scheint in Yoruichi eine wertvolle Verbündete zu sehen, die sich mit vielen Dingen auskennt und auch im Kampf gut zu gebrauchen ist. Yoruichi scheint ihn in ähnlicher Weise zu sehen und sieht genau wie Kisuke Ichigos großes Potenzial. Als Ichigo sich über ihre wahre Form aufregt, ist sie erstaunt darüber, dass Ichigo so prüde ist. Außerdem liebt sie es, ihn manchmal ein bisschen aufzuziehen. Kisuke Urahara thumb|left|Yoruichi und Urahara trainieren im geheimen Trainingsareal unter dem Sōkyoku-Hügel Kisuke Urahara und Yoruichi sind beste Freunde schon seit ihrer Kindheit, in der sie zusammen lebten und spielten und auch trainierten, um Shinigami zu werden. Ihr Verhältnis war schon immer von Vertrauen geprägt und auch nachdem sie Shinigami wurden und sie seine Kommandantin und er ihr 3. Offizier wurde, änderte sich daran nichts und sie trainierten weiterhin gemeinsam. Später schlug Yoruichi Urahara als neuen Kommandanten der 12. Kompanie vor und unterstützte ihn dabei, in diese Rolle hineinzufinden. Ihr Vertrauen ineinander wurde erneut sehr deutlich, als Yoruichi ihn und Tessai vor der Verurteilung durch die Zentralkammer der 46 rettete, obwohl sie selbst mit Strafe zu rechnen hatte. Zusammen flohen sie nach Karakura, wo Urahara seinen Laden eröffnete, den Yoruichi oft besucht. Ihr Verhältnis hat sich nicht verändert und wie sehr sie aufeinander eingestimmt sind, wurde auch bei ihrer gemeinsamen Rettungsaktion im Arrancar Arc deutlich. Suì-Fēng thumb|left|Yoruichi und Soifon trainieren gemeinsam. Soifon bewundert Yoruichi seit ihrer Kindheit. Es war eine große Ehre für sie, als sie in Yoruichis Leibgarde einberufen wurde. In dieser Zeit entwickelte sich ein inniges Band der Freundschaft zwischen Meisterin und Schülerin welches man auch als "romantisch" ansehen könnte da die beiden viel Zeit miteinander verbrachten und zusammen trainierten. Außerdem wird Soifon meistens rot wenn diese sich in der nähe von Yoruichi befindet. Auch wenn Soifon manchmal etwas zu steif nach Yoruichis Ansicht ist und Yoruichis sorglose Art (zum Beispiel im Umgang mit Kisuke Urahara) ihr manchmal nicht gefällt, respektiert sie sie sehr. Daher wurde Soifons blindes Vertrauen in ihre Meisterin auch bis in die Grundfesten erschüttert, als diese vor 100 Jahren spurlos verschwand. Deswegen begann Soifon, Yoruichi zu hassen und wollte sie unbedingt übertreffen. Nach ihrem Kampf mit Yoruichi kamen jedoch ihre wahren Gefühle zum Vorschein, die immer noch dieselben waren, wie vor hundert Jahren. Seitdem hat sich das Verhältnis der beiden wieder normalisiert. Byakuya Kuchiki thumb|left|Yoruichi stiehlt dem jungen Byakuya sein Haarband, was dieser gar nicht lustig findet. Schon seit seiner Jugend kennt Byakuya Yoruichi, die ihn damals oft besuchte, ihn ärgerte und die er zu fangen versuchte, was ihm jedoch nie gelang. So lehrte Yoruichi Byakuya den Hohō, in dem er nun gut genug ist, um Zommari Leroux, den angeblich schnellsten Espada zu besiegen. In seiner Jugend konnte Byakuya Yoruichi wegen ihrer kleinen Streitigkeiten nicht recht leiden und nannte sie "Werkatze". Heutzutage scheint sich seine Sichtweise von Yoruichi normalisiert zu haben und er behandelt sie, wie jeden anderen auch. Er scheint sie nicht mehr zu hassen, aber auch nichtunbedingt zu mögen. Allerdings respektiert er ihre Fähigkeiten. So nannte er ihren Namen als Entwicklerin der Technik, die er gegen Zommaris ''Gemeros Sonido''anwandte. Er sagte aber auch, dass er es hasse, eine IHRER Techniken anwenden zu müssen. Yorouchi hat somit einen eher negativen Eindruck bei Byakuya hinterlassen. Tessai Tsukabishi Tessai lebte zusammen mit Urahara auf dem Anwesen der Shihōin und kennt Yoruichi daher gut und lange. Seit ihrer Verbannung aus der Soul Society lebt er im Urahara Shop, den Yoruichi von Zeit zu Zeit besucht. Ginrei Kuchiki Aufgrund ihrer gemeinsamen Vergangenheit als Kommandanten und Oberhäupter zweier Hochadelsfamilien, aber auch wegen Yoruichis Gewohnheit, Byakuya ein wenig zu ärgern, kamen Yoruichi und Ginrei desöfteren in Kontakt miteinander und scheinen gut miteinander ausgekommen zu sein. Kūkaku Shiba Kūkaku Shiba ist Yoruichis beste Freundin und war wahrscheinlich vor Yoruichis rehabilitation wichtige Kontaktperson in der Soul Society. Yoruichi scheint Kūkaku oft zu besuchen, wenn sie etwas benötigt, wie zum Beispiel Hilfe dabei, nach Seireitei zu gelangen. Beide kommen gut miteinander aus, was wohl auch an ihrem ähnlichen Charakter liegt. Orihime Inoue & Yasutora Sado Vor ihrem Aufbruch in die Soul Society wurden Orihime und Chad von Yoruichi trainiert, um ihre Kräfte besser kontrollieren zu können. Daher und weil sie sie in die Soul Society führte, ist sie für die beiden Mentorin und Respektsperson. Trivia * Seit ihrem Verlassen der Soul Society zusammen mit Kisuke Urahara und den Vizards hat sie "sich vom Kampf ferngehalten", also 110 Jahre lang nicht mehr gekämpft. Dies ist wahrscheinlich der Hauptgrund dafür, dass sie zu Anfang ihres Kampfes mit Soifon Probleme hatte. * Sie bezeichnet sich selbst im Original mit dem japanischen Personalpronomen ''"washi", womit sich eher ältere Menschen selbst bezeichnen, anstatt dem eher angebrachten "watashi", welches ihr ein ziemlich exzentrisches Auftreten bereitet. * Yoruichi liebt es, Milch zu trinken, was dazu passt, dass sie sich in eine Katze verwandeln kann. * Über Yoruichis Zanpakuto ist bisher nichts bekannt, da sie hauptsächlich mit ihren Fäusten oder Beinen kämpft. * Sie ist der einzige bekannte Shinigami, der sich in ein Tier vewandeln kann. * In einem Omake wird gezeigt, das sie einer Gruppe von Katzen das Sprechen beibringt. Dabei erklärt sie den Katzen, das sie die Menschen mit "Gib mir Thunfisch!" beherrschen können. *Im Anime wurde gezeigt dass sie oft mit Kisuke zusammen ihren und seinen Geburtstag feiert, aufgrund des Jahreswechsel denken jedoch nur die beiden auch an ihre Geburtstage und feiern somit oft allein. *Dem japanischen Kalender nach ist Yoruichis Tierkreiszeichen "Tiger". Wäre sie eine Woche später geboren, wäre es "Katze/Hase", was besser zu ihrer Fähigkeit passen würde, sich in eine Katze zu verwandeln. *Yoruichi verträgt keinen Alkohol. Bereits ein kleiner Schluck reicht, damit sie sturzbetrunken ist. Kukaku Shiba gibt ihr trotzdem welchen, da Yoruichi offenbar nicht weiss, das er ihr nicht bekommt. *Übersetzt bedeutet Yoruichi "Eines Nachts", was zu ihrer heimlichen Art als Katze passt. *Im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Menschen hat Yoruichi die Angewohnheit, sich "von oben nach unten" anzuziehen. Dazu passend zieht sie sich "von unten nach oben" aus. *Ichigo, Chad und Uryu sind von der "sprechenden Katze" völlig verblüfft, Orihime dagegen nimmt es augenblicklich als gegeben hin. *Auf einem Artwork von Tite Kubo trägt Yoruichi ein Tattoo auf dem linken Oberschenkel. In einer Filler Anime Folge wurde dieses Bild berücksichtigt und so trägt sie auch da das Tattoo. Jedoch hat sie es in der Hauptstory nicht (Weder im Manga noch im Anime). en:Yoruichi Shihōin es:Yoruichi Shihōin fr:Yoruichi Shihôin ka:იუროიჩი სიხოინი pl:Yoruichi Shihōin ru:Йоруичи Шихоин Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Shinigami Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Shihōin-Clan kategorie:Gotei 13 Kategorie:Kommandant Kategorie:2. Kompanie Kategorie:Protagonist Kategorie:Manga Kategorie:Anime Kategorie:Artikel des Monats